Young Justice: A Spider-Man and Supergirl Story
by cornholio4
Summary: A rewrite of Dc Universe's Spider. Spider-Man is approached by the Justice League to take part in a program for young heroes where he gets to meet Supergirl. Peter/Kara with other ships like Batman/Wonder Woman will be included.
1. Chapter 1

At night in Wayne Manor, Gotham City the ancestral home of the Wayne Family since it was bought by brothers Solomon and Joshua Wayne in 1855. Right now billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne was asleep in the master bedroom next to his wife when he was awoken by an alarm sounding. Getting up he walked to a secret passageway behind a clock and was going to step down when he heard a female voice ask "Where do you think you are going?"

He looked behind him and saw his wife; a tall beautiful tall black haired woman with the physique of a female bodybuilder was glaring at him while wearing a bathrobe she quickly put on after getting out of bed. "I didn't want to wake you..." Bruce said but the woman glared harder at him. "The sound is coming from the JL's alarm anyway so you would be coming anyway Diana." Bruce told her with a smile and Diana Wayne then smirked at him. They went down together to the base known as the Batcave.

In a changing area they changed into their alter egos: Bruce was now wearing his uniform as Gotham's infamous nocturnal vigilante the Batman and Diana as Wonder Woman the ambassador of the woman only island of Themyscira. "If we ever want a vacation we can always give Commissioner Gordon a call, I am sure he would be thrilled to have the chance to wear the Batsuit for a change." joked Diana finished dressed and looked to see Bruce getting his mask up.

They then went to the computers and saw it was from Superman requesting a meeting of the Justice League, Bruce pushed a sequence of buttons and then they were transported the Watchtower, the satellite headquarters of the world famous team of defenders of the planet the Justice League. Soon seated were the other five members who made up the team since their founding (other than the occasional an doen pernament replacements and other honorary members): the leader of the Justice League Superman or Clark Kent as he was known as in his secret identity, Wally West the current Flash who was taking the place of his deceased uncle Barry Allen the first Flash, Hal Jordan the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 though he had John Stewart as a backup Lantern, J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter and Arthur Curry who went by Aquaman.

"I called you here for a matter that has been on the back of my mind for a while." Clark said starting off the meeting. "For years we have managed to protect the planet from many threats but we can't always be there and there may come a time where one of us may perish." Clark said and at this Wally looked down thinking of his uncle and Hal put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"There are other heroes in the world like Captain Marvel, Booster Gold, Steel, Green Arrow and the young heroes such as the Teen Titans." Clark told them and they knew about them with Booster Gold mainly being a glory hog but upon meeting him they learned there were was something of a true hero inside of him and Steel who built his suit to take Superman's place as the Man of Steel during the time in which he was killed by Doomsday. "I am suggesting that not only we see about expanding our numbers, which we set up a program to help train younger heroes who could take our place as the next generation of Justice League." Clark finished up and Diana was not so sure about it, she was sure that Bruce would be for it though since he personally trained several kids to be his partner Robin (the first of which Dick Grayson was now protecting Bludhaven as Nightwing along with former Teen Titans teammate and girlfriend Starfire, Jason Todd was acting as a murderous vigilante called the Red Hood and Tim Drake was currently acting as his current Robin).

The matter was put to a vote which came to pass. Hal suggested Clark's sixteen year old cousin Kara was operating as Supergirl while being raised by Clark's parents Martha and Jonathan Kent in Smallville. "I think I know of someone else who could fit the bill." Bruce said speaking up and all eyes turned to him. "A kid acting as a mostly street vigilante in New York City, been active for a quarter of a year with the powers of a spider." Bruce said continuing what he was saying "goes by the name of Spider-Man..."

 **Yes this basically kind of a remake of my DC Universe's Spider story (which I don't think I will be able to continue since my beta for the story Dablman2020 is busy). I got a poll up on my profile to see who you think I can pair Spidey with and you think you can PM me or state in the reviews if you think I can do teenage heroines like the Kate Bishop Hawkeye or Kamala Khan Ms Marvel with a teenage Spidey? I think I have mentioned it before but I refuse to refer to Billy Batson's alter ego as Shazam, I think that just cause Marvel has their own Captain Marvel (looking forward to seeing Carol Danvers become the first leading Marvel movie heroine) then that doesn't mean that DC has to stop having Billy being called Captain Marvel (not caring about what judges might have ruled about the issue in court). Plus that and something I think I have mentioned before, I dislike of the New 52 Billy and my hatred of the Shazam miniseries (apart from some touching moments, a cool climax, an awesome villain in Black Adam and Darla being cute I hate this story. For a good telling of the origin go read Jeff Smith's Shazam the Monster Society of Evil).**

 **Have you heard that JK Simmons the guy that played Spidey's biggest critic J. Jonah Jameson will be playing Batman's biggest supporter Commissioner Gordon in at least Part 1 of the Justice League movie (cool but I am disappointed that it means he will be less than likely to reprise his role as Jameson in the MCU movies)?**


	2. Chapter 2

Detroit, Michigan and a boy in his late teens wearing a short sleeved superhero uniform with yellow, black and red plus a red eye mask with yellow lenses was fighting a muscular humanoid shark creature. "They say you're a villain who goes by King Shark, well you can face Detroit's hero that they call Vibe!" the boy Cisco Ramon or known by his codename Vibe said as he used his vibrating powers to disorientate King Shark.

He then was about to do something else when he saw King Shark was now encased in a green bubble and he saw it was coming from the ring of Hal in full Green Lantern uniform. "Kid, here that they call you Vibe around here?" Hal questioned to Vibe who was surprised to see a member of the Justice League there but he quickly nodded. "Well kid the Justice League have an offer for you." Hal said with Vibe paying attention.

*YJ*

 _New York City and fifteen year old Peter Parker was getting himself up from being thrown into a wall by bully Eugene 'Flash' Thompson as he and his class from Midtown High School were on a field trip to New York's branch of STAR Labs. Peter was excited to see that there to do a lecture for them was his personal science hero Harrison Wells the founder of STAR Labs who was in his wheelchair._

 _While Wells was telling them of their work in genetically altered insects, one such experiment a spider had escaped from its containment area and was jumping from a web to Peter's neck..._

That was a quarter of a year ago and Peter Parker had gained strength, speed, agility and a sixth sense called his 'spider sense' from when he was bitten by the spider. After an incident with his uncle and guardian Ben parker was killed by a mugger he could have stopped earlier, donning a costume and creating a device around his wrists to shoot out a synthetic fluid he created (like which he can use to tie people up and swing from building to building) he made a red and blue full body costume with a small web cape to fight crime as a street superhero called Spider-Man.

"Give it up for your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" Peter said tying up some masked criminal who attempted to rob a museum only to see that everyone and some police officers were glaring at him. There were some destroyed rubble and smashed cars, Peter looked around and he had to sigh. He was still inexperienced in crime fighting so he was getting used to trying not to do that much collateral damage but it seemed he did not know he own strength that much and J. Jonah Jameson used that in a smear campaign against him and his 'reckless vigilantism' in his famous newspaper the Daily Bugle (which he worked as a freelance photographer.) he covered his ears at the various shouts that was being directed to him:

"You endangered us all!"

"Jameson is right about you!"

"You were probably working with them but decided to turn in your friends for the glory!"

"Sorry about that folks, I will try and be better next time..." Peter said out loud as he began slinging away, " _I do my best but it seemed that it's never good enough, it's even worse when there's an actual supervillain I am fighting..._ " Peter thought in his head thinking about the few supervillains that had came his way from Paste Pot Pete, the Beetle and Shocker. He then climbed up a building he landed on (another one of his spider powers) and sat down to think.

"Yeah it's not easy when you are not used to how your powers worked." Peter heard a girl's voice say and he looked around him to see nothing there. Before asking if there was an invisible woman about he heard the voice say "sorry I will float down now." Peter's eyes widened when he saw floating down were a blonde haired girl about his age in a version of the Superman costume with a red skirt. "They call you Spider-Man right, well I'm Kara Zor El or Supergirl as you may know me as." Kara said floating down with Peter not believing he was meeting THE Superman's cousin, the only other team up he could say he had done was with the Batman who was investigating a case which lead to him coming to Metropolis to follow up on a lead and they fought one of his villains Two Face together.

Peter remembered the day he learned about Supergirl on the internet and he thought she looked prettier than the captain of Midtown High's cheerleading squad and there were other nerds with crushes on her and he never thought he would ever see her, never the less be able to talk to her face to face like this (not including wearing his mask but still). Kara laughed when she realised Peter was looking at her with 'a shy nerd looking at a pretty girl' look on his face under his mask.

"Yeah Batman told me about the time you two met, he was the one who suggested you for this little proposal." Kara told Peter who looked surprised, Batman did not say much during their little team up and saying that 'not the worse amateur I have seen, you could do some good.' was pretty much the nicest thing that Batman had told him. "The League is starting to recruit teen heroes and we were wondering if you want to join in and get better at being a hero." Kara told him with Peter surprised that the Justice League wanted to recruit him. He heard about an amateur superhero team called the Inferior Five recruiting members but he never took them seriously.

"Wait will I have to tell them my secret identity?" Peter asked concerned not wanting people to know about his double life, he was not even ready to tell his Aunt May yet. Kara laughed and told him that the League will be respecting identities like that. Peter was now deep in thought, maybe it would be nice to get help with this so he can do less damage and it might get some more respect from the public.

Why not, plus he might make some friends who know what it was like being a teenage superhero, plus getting to meet the defenders of the planet and getting to meet Supergirl more? Kara felt pleased when Peter mumbled 'yes' as a response and she told him the League will contact him later as she flew off.

 **Spider-Man's look is from the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, Vibe's look is the New 52 one (liked his book which was called Justice League of America's Vibe) and Supergirl's look is from the Justice League Unlimited cartoon. I only heard about the Inferior Five when they appeared in the Bat Mite comic (written by the awesome Dan Jurgens) and I wanted to give them a mention here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 YEAR AGO**

 _In the STAR Labs facility in Metropolis, a man in a labcoat, glasses, brown hair and a brown goatee was going over something with a man in a space suit. The man in the space suit was scientist Hank Henshaw who later today would be leading a four man team (which included his wife Terri) on a space expedition on the spaceship Excalibur to investigate a possible cosmic storm and the other man was Doctor Emil Hamilton, leading scientist of the particular STAR Labs facility._

" _I trust we have everything set Doctor Hamilton, imagine the possibilities that studying this storm could give us." Hank said to Hamilton going over the final scheme of the expedition. "Afterwards, I trust that along with the research gathered from the storm we can then go back to work on Project: Backup Savoir?" Hank asked with Hamilton giving a slight nod._

 _Several days later Doctor Hamilton at a console communication with the team onboard on the Excalibur when suddenly something communications were getting worse and there were screams heard. "Hank, are you there?" screamed Doctor Hamilton in panic as they then lost communication with the Excalibur and a minute later their computers showed that the Excalibur had blown up..._

 **PRESENT DAY**

Two days after his meeting with Supergirl Peter was at his aunt's house in Queens, New York getting a backpack ready so he can change into Spider-Man should he need to. He went downstairs and saw his Aunt May talking to a red haired woman and a red haired girl his age who winked at him. The woman was Aunt May's friend Anna Watson and the girl was her niece Mary Jane who Aunt May seemed to be trying to set him up with. Right now they were in the living room watching a news report on the TV of a press conference of military General Sam Lane's campaign as United States Senator with General Lane giving a speech:

" _After all these decades of serving my country in the military, I decided that I can do something else for my country in the Senate. I believe I can still do much for the United States in the political world as I have done in all my decades of service..._ "

" _If I was there with the reports, I would so ask how he feels about Superman, the man who kept saving his daughter Lois when he first showed up..._ " Peter thought with a smirk as he turned to his aunt. "I am going out for a walk Aunt May." Peter told his aunt who said that she hoped that he can spend some time with Mary Jane later but Peter was not really that sure.

He walked out and was walking around the streets of New York until he saw a grocery store being robbed, seeing his cue he found a place to change into Spider-Man, putting on his homemade costume (which he managed to stitch together himself) and his web-shooters. Crawling up the walls while wearing his backpack on the one shoulder he made his way into the grocery store and then jumped down. "Oh come on, was there no room for the bank to be robbed so you decided to rob a store?" Peter asked in a taunting voice as the robbers then realised he was there.

Peter was able to dodge the bullets that came his way from the guns that the robbers were holding; he then shot out a web at the leg of one of the robbers and then pulled it knocking the screaming robber to the ground. Crouching down he managed to trip several of them all at once before jumping up and kicking another one down and then punching out the remainder of the robbers down.

"All in a day's work for Spider-Man, so no thanks are necessary... not that I usually get thanked anyway." Peter said to the store clerk who got up and seemed grateful that he store was still in good condition despite the mess that was now there. Then the police officers arrived and before anyone of them could try and point their gun at Peter (the police officers never seemed too keen on seeing him and would usually target him when they see him though there was no official warrant on him but he had a feeling that due to the damage done by his battles someone out there maybe trying on putting one together, but there were some cops who did not act like a jerk to him like a police captain by the name of George Stacy) he then jumped out the door and then began swinging about and then landed on a building.

He jumped when he saw a device on the ground when he landed; he picked it up and was surprised when he saw the Justice League's logo on it. There was a green 'yes' and a red 'no' button on it and then it produced a holographic message showing the words " **ARE YOU READY TO START THE PROGRAM?** " on it.

" _So this is what Supergirl meant before we departed that other day, well there is no time like the present I guess and I might as well start getting help on being a better hero..._ " Peter thought as he then pressed the green button. He did not have any second to think of it as he instantly seemed to disappear and he was now in some sort of technological base with windows and he was ready to scream when he looked through and saw it was a view from space. " _Did I just get teleported? Is this the kind of gadgets the Justice League have?_ " Peter asked himself when he looked and saw the planet Earth from the window which he was just on less than a minute ago.

"Glad to see you accepted our offer to join this new training program Spider-Man..." Peter heard a voice say and turned around and saw Batman standing there with his usual stoic expression. Bruce saw the nervous teen hero and told him to follow him. "Welcome to the Watchtower by the way, it's our base where we can monitor threats to the world and can instantly respond." Bruce told him as Peter followed him through the base until Bruce stopped in front of a door which automatically opened.

Peter followed Bruce inside until he saw Cisco and Kara there in their superhero uniforms, Kara waved to Peter with a flirty smile and he nervously waved back to her. "I beleive you have already met Supergirl and this is Vibe a hero operating in Detroit." Bruce told Peter and he then faced Cisco. "Vibe, this is Spider-Man the 3rd member of this program who operates in New York City." Bruce gave them no time to say anything as he then faced the trio and said "I will now go and alert the other Justice League members that all three of you are now here, once we are ready we will send for you. After that we will be able to explain the program to you and what it will entail." Bruce said as he then left.

"Okay now that Bats is gone should we get to know eachother now?" Peter asked as they began talking...

 **Yeah I decided I will refrain from using Jason Trask as I have in DC Universe's Spider but I plan on doing a sort of adaptation of what is quite possibly my favourite episode of Lois & Clark: the New Adventures of Superman (from what I have seen anyway since I only have the first season DVD but I may get the other seasons some other day). I also plan on using a certain villain from the Young Justice cartoon and the actual Young Justice comics.**

 **Also about Sam Lane, I read that now he is a senator (which I thought was weird but then again I thought the same thing when I found out in Captain America: Civil War it will be revealed General Ross is now the US Secretary of the State) so that is why I decided to have him running for senator in this story. About General Lane, after watching the episode of Superman: the Animated Series episode featuring Titano, it was kind of hard seeing him being a nice guy in the flashback and his other scenes in the episode knowing later in the comic he would basically become a ruthless anti-Kryptonian version of General Ross (a role he is using on the Supergirl show).**

 **One more thing, seriously I really want to know your thoughts of pairing a teenage Peter with the teenage heroines like the female Hawkeye or new Ms Marvel.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I got my powers a few months back, A.R.G.U.S. found me and gave me my costume." Cisco told the other two with Peter vaguely having heard about it, A.R.G.U.S. or Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans is a United States Government founded agency that monitors dangerous Metahuman (the term used for people with powers) in the country. Kara shrugged her shoulders and Peter did not know what to make of it having not dealt with A.R.G.U.S. himself thought.

"Well I got my powers from being bitten by a Spider and I made my costume myself." Peter said going next not wanting to give out any more details after that since he did not know if he wanted to tell them who he was yet. Peter and Cisco then faced Kara who was pretty much the most famous hero of the three.

"Well a year ago my rocket came to Earth for a long time after Krypton had exploded but safe in my rocket I had no aged, when I got out my cousin Kal found me and I decided I wanted to follow in his footsteps as a protector the world. He helped me put my costume together using this S which serves as both the House of El's family symbol as well as the symbol meaning 'Hope' on Krypton." Kara told them while pointing to the 'S' shield on her uniform. Peter think that his uncle Ben once read bits of this story in the Daily Bugle but it was amazing to hear it from the Girl of Steel herself.

Then Hal came in his Green Lantern suit and said for them to follow him as the League was now ready for them. They followed Hal as they were now in the main conference room of the Watchtower with three extra chairs for them which they sat down at.

Peter was squealing in delight and Cisco a bit slightly less so when they saw the seven legendary members of the justice League and Clark stood up from his seat to address them all with Peter in high break ready to hear something from Superman himself. "I thank you all for agreeing to this new program that the Justice League has a new trial basis run on." Clark said starting the speech "as you all know many years it was during the invasion of the alien known as Starro that seven of the Earth's greatest defenders came together to fight Starro's threat, the event where we decided to come together and protect the planet as a team called the Justice League. Throughout the years the Justice League have been saving lives and protecting the planet form those that seek to destroy it."

"However we will not last forever and there may come the day where we will not be around to protect it any longer." Arthur said stroking his long blonde beard and holding onto his trident. "We decided to try and find the younger generation of heroes and train them to see if they have what it takes to take over as the next generation of the Justice League." Peter smiled at the thought that it might be him that were amongst the ranks of the Justice League who spend their days from planet threatening forces.

"We shall test your skills but first we want to first see how well you work as a team out in the field so starting tomorrow, we will send you out to patrol a location and see how you handle events as they happen." Diana told them as the three then nodded in understanding. Peter was now looking at his two new teammates in this young Justice team. While he didn't think he had ever heard of Vibe before he was definitely excited to be working with Supergirl.

" _Vibe seems to be taking this well but it seems that Spider-Man is both nervous and excited for this..._ " Kara thought in her head looking at the two of them before smiling. " _I wonder what he is like when he is not wearing that mask?_ " Kara thought as she then chuckled to herself.

*YJ*

A figure was in a dark room looking at a Daily Bugle clipping of an article about Spider-Man foiling a bank robbery. " _...another superhero in training, another superhero that I may have to deal with when I am a fully fledged supervillain... I must take care of this..._ " he thought glaring hatefully at the picture " _I will limit the amount of heroes who will be around to be obstacles to me when I am in my prime, once I kill Spider-Man I shall teach all future superheroes to..._ "

"... _Stay out of harm's way..._ "

 **Just yesterday we got a new trailer for Captain America Civil War and we finally saw Spidey's MCU suit and personally I think he looks great. In fact for visual cue imagine that suit for this story instead of the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon's suit.**

 **Can you guess who that villain was at the ending and sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
